warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbolt
| polarity = | rarity = Rare | autoDrops = auto }} Thunderbolt is a mod that gives arrows fired from primary bows a 7.5% chance per rank (for a maximum chance of 30% at Rank 3) of exploding on impact, dealing 250 damage to any target caught within its 10-meter blast radius (with damage falloff scaled by distance). Stats Notes *The explosion will deal self-damage to the player if they stand within its blast radius as well as knocking them down if the status effect procs. Self-damage is capable of killing the player if their effective health is low enough, and the knockdown effect can potentially leave them vulnerable to enemies. *The blast radius is exactly 10 meters and is not affected by mods. *As of , the 250 damage is not affected by mods. *As of , the mod was changed from being exclusive to the to working on all bow-type primary weapons (with the exception of , likely because it already features a delayed explosion of its own.) *As of , the mod drops more commonly from normal mobs than before due to drop table changes. *Prior to , when Thunderbolt procced, it would replace the arrow's normal damage. This resulted in lower single-target damage than if Thunderbolt did not proc. However, stopped Thunderbolt's explosive damage effect from trumping the arrow's normal damage. Now, the arrow's damage is applied first, then the chance to explode is calculated. *Arrows fired at terrain and other surfaces still explode, but not arrows fired at teammates or other allies. *When the explosion occurs, the projectile of the arrow causing that is actually "dissolved". Thus any subsequent mechanics relating to the projectile will not happen, such as punching through or the spore coming after the arrow of . Tips *Pair with a high-rank Multishot mod for maximum effect. Calculating per shot, there will be a 48.9% chance of at least one explosion with both and Thunderbolt at max rank. The chance for two explosions is 8.1%. With Split Chamber, , and Thunderbolt there is a 58.4% chance of at least one explosion, a 15.3% chance of at least two explosions, and a 1.4% chance of three explosions. *When facing groups of enemies at medium-to-long range, maximize splash damage by aiming for a nearby surface rather than directly at an enemy. *Since explosive damage is unaffected by the amount of time the shot has been charged, rapid shots can be more effective at quickly taking out large groups of enemies. *Currently, the mod has no effect on a bows' stealth potential. Killing an unaware enemy with an explosive arrow will not trigger an alarm. However, a missed shot will still be noticed by enemies, whether it be explosive or not. *This mod pairs well with the or due to the high volume of fire of crossbow-type primaries compared to other bows, ensuring a very high chance of bolts exploding within a short period of time. Combined with the higher ammo capacity, using Thunderbolt on these weapons is very effective for dealing with crowds. **Combining the Attica or Zhuge, especially modded for fire rate, with while using her ability can create an extremely large number of explosions over a wide area, since arrows fired by Mirage's clones can also proc Thunderbolt. *Thunderbolt's damage does not scale with content and cannot be increased in any way, resulting in a very low average DPS (damage per shot) boost of only 75 per target, while even a dual-stat elemental mod will boost a weapon's damage for 60% of base for the same mod capacity cost. Because of this, it is not recommended to use this mod against higher-level enemies (above about level 20). Bugs *If an enemy is hit with an exploding arrow directly, other enemies within the blast radius do not appear to be affected by either the explosion's damage or possible knockdown effect. Gallery ThunderboltMod.png|Old appearance WARFRAME - Ivara's Artemis Thunder Patch History *Improved the FX and performance of the Thunderbolt mod. *Reduced the FX of the Thunderbolt mod on Mirage's clones to improve performance. *Improved performance of Thunderbolt explosions on low end systems. *Fixed Thunderbolt explosive damage trumping impact damage. Projectile damage now applies first, and then the chance to explode is checked. *Introduced. }} See also * Mods * Bows * , the thrown secondary variant. de:Donnerkeil es:Trueno ru:Громобой Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Blast Damage Category:Bow Mods Category:Madurai Mods Category:Update 7